


Chloe’s Last Chance

by Cornholio4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Needs to be more fics calling her out, Not chloe bourgeois friendly, Oneshot, but she and adrien and the classmates is not the only one who needs be called out, chloe salt, love the anti Lila salt fics, ml salt fic, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Once again Chloe has caused someone to be Akumatized and this is now the last straw for Ladybug. She tries to see the best in people but she has now lost patience with Chloe’s antics and attitude. Either she shapes up and seriously tries to better herself; or she never becomes Queen Bee again.





	Chloe’s Last Chance

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had to postpone her plans for the day for her duties as Ladybug. Max and his fellow members of the gaming club at their school had asked Marinette if she could help design Cosplay costumes for a fighting game that they both liked. She had been looking forward to starting making the costumes but now that had to postponed.

 

She and Cat Noir had to deal with a paint based villain who had been targeting Chloe. After taking care of the Akuma which had been hidden in his paint brush; she done her Miraculous Ladybug and then shared her signature ‘Pound It’ with Cat Noir.

 

He comforted the victim who had been a decorator; she asked how he was akumatized and why he was after Chloe. He explained that he was on top of a ladder painting the outside of an hour when Chloe intentionally knocked over his ladder and caused him to land on the pavement.

 

Marinette then glared to Chloe’s direction asking for confirmation and she nonchantly told her “what? The idiot’s paint brush got drips on my new outfit when I was passing by. These clothes are worth way more than whatever the guy is earning.” Marinette snapped inside her mind at this.

 

It seems once again Chloe had caused someone to be Akumatized and she was once again non-apologetic about it all. She had enough of it. She sent the poor guy off on his way and told Cat Noir “Sorry Cat Noir but it seems I need to have a serious talk with Chloe.” She told him firmly; he looked confused but nonetheless went away.

 

Marinette then glared right at Chloe; she was in no danger of having to ‘Bug Out’ as she did not need to use her Lucky Charm so she could talk to Chloe in a long overdue conversation.

 

Sensing something was not right Chloe asked “Ladybug; is something the matter.......”

 

“This is not the 1st, 2nd or even 5th time that I had to protect you from a Super Villain who was akumatized because of you Chloe! You always insist on being mean to people and being unconcerned about it all! Most of your classmates got akumatized because of you! That includes your ‘best friend’ Sabrina who you lied to me and Cat Noir about!” Marinette told her firmly as Chloe was stuttering out excuses.

 

“But how about that Alya Cesaire girl? She got into trouble because she was trying to look through my locker! Plus that Prime Queen villain went after me and I didn’t really do anything to her!” Chloe replied and Marinette had to admit her point on those two.

 

Alya’s questionable ‘journalism’ did get her into trouble and the only fault that Chloe had in Prime Queen coming after her was that she called Nadja’s show to announce herself as Ladybug’s number 1 fan.

 

“Yes on those two occasions I don’t think you were at fault but more times than that; they were akumatized because you were intentionally being mean to people! Aurore had to become Stormy Weather again because of you from what I heard!” Marinette fired back and Chloe glared with her arms crossed.

 

“Once a villain, always a villain....” Chloe replied and an instant later she realised it was the wrong thing to say.

 

“Antibug and Queen Wasp!” Marinette snapped at her causing Chloe to take a step back with a bit more fear; “honestly how could you say that......... just when I think you are trying to apply yourself to being a better person you seem to fall back into old habits. You need to stop Chloe or else........” Marinette told her and took a deep breath.

 

She had been thinking of it for a while and kept pushing it back but she swore if Chloe kept being her mean old self then she would ultimately give her this ultimatum.

 

“I need people I trust to use the Miraculous’ and sorry but if you keep being a mean bully to everyone then I don’t know if I can justify trying to put my trust in you. Everyone knows you are Queen Bee and what does it say when people see how you behave and think I as Ladybug approve of you staying as a superhero. You can’t keep doing this or else I will have to find a new user of the Bee Miraculous. Queen Bee will effectively be retired.” Marinette told to Chloe’s shocked expression.

 

“What? You can’t....... please........ I helped you when daddy became a villain and I had your back at Heroes Day! You remember that?” Chloe asked in a begging tone of voice.

 

“I do remember but I also remember that you put yourself and your family at risk by revealing yourself as Queen Bee in public; your first act was to intentionally cause a train to go out of control. Let me repeat myself; you intentionally put people at risk of being killed so you can swoop in and play hero! Does that sound like a superhero? Honestly I should have never gave you a chance to use your Miraculous again after that. Thinking about that I am reminded of the villain of the Incredibles! Thinking about it, I am surprised I didn’t get backlash for allowing you to become Queen Bee again after you done that!” Marinette replied sounding exasperated.

 

She then took a deep breath and told Chloe softly “I know how you feel with your relationship with your mother and I know you find it hard without much real friends. I actually do believe you want to be better but then you go back to your old habits without a care. I would hate to think that I misplaced my trust in you and I don’t want to retire any old my allies but I will have to if you force me too. Show me you want to better yourself because I will know; I would hate to lose one of my allies in the fight against Hawk Moth.”

 

Chloe was silent deep in thought; she gave a nod as she quietly walked away. Marinette sighed as she went away to transform back and go back to starting the costumes for Max and his gaming club.

 

Hopefully Chloe will better herself....


End file.
